Takes One to Know One
by NarwhalAttack
Summary: ONE-SHOT, DRABBLE: Spencer finally confesses to her friends about Toby being -A. When Emily and Hanna are angry with her for the secret keeping, Spencer is left alone... or is she, really? She has her tiny friend Aria to comfort her, and Aria will go to amazing lengths to make Spencer happy again. SPARIA FRIENDSHIP DRABBLE! Spencer/Aria friendship.


**This is Sparia FRIENDSHIP. No romance! Neither of the girls are lesbo...**

"Spencer. I know you're not looking for a friend right now, but that doesn't mean your friends don't need you," Aria said, touching the handle of the bathroom stall. "I need a little Team Sparia, please, Spence!"

Finally, Spencer opened the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry," Spencer blurted.

"Sorry about what?" Aria asked. "Shutting us out? It's not the end of the-"

"Not just for that," Spencer cut her off. "I've been keeping a secret from you."

Tears began forming in Spencer's eyes.

"What secret? You can tell me anything." Aria said, confidently.

"Can you please call Emily and Hanna?" Spencer asked. "This is something I think all three of you should know."

"Of course, I'll text them right now," Aria nodded. "It's okay, Spence, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"This isn't fine!" Spencer cried. "This is terrible, it's the worst thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Calm down, Spence," Aria coaxed. "We'll help you get through whatever's bothering you."

Spencer pulled her tiny friend into a hug. It felt so good to feel comforted again!

"If it makes you feel any better... Ezra's back in town, with his Baby Mama and Malcolm," Aria sighed. "Things are going terribly for me, too."

"Your problem isn't half as bad, trust me," Spencer shook her head. "I'd rather be in your situation right now! Mine is so... complicated. I don't even know how someone could pull this off."

"Is this about Toby?" Aria asked.

Spencer nodded, "You'll know when Hanna and Emily get here."

Hanna and Emily walked into the bathroom. Hanna locked the bathroom door, as she knew this was something personal.

"What's happening?" Emily was concerned. "Spence, is everything okay?"

"Spencer's ready to talk," Aria announced. "So, let's all listen, because this is important."

"Has she told you yet?" Hanna asked.

Aria shook her head, "She wanted to tell us all."

The girls went silent, allowing Spencer to speak. Pain was flowing through her body.

"I know who's helping Mona," Spencer announced.

The girls' eyes widened.

"I thought this had to do with Toby," Aria said.

"Oh, it does," Spencer angrily said. "_T-Toby... Toby! _He's the one helping Mona. I saw him, he's -A. I know it. He was in the hoodie, and he was in my house. That's why he left Rosewood, that's why he won't answer. He probably thinks I've told you guys earlier."

The girls were shocked.

"_Toby's -A_?" Emily was shocked.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us sooner!" Hanna yelled. "You kept this a secret! WHY?"

Tears started pouring out of Spencer's eyes. "I couldn't even handle the news myself, I wasn't ready! It was hard enough to know that my long-term boyfriend, the one I'm in love with, is the one hurting us!"

"You didn't have to keep it a secret," Hanna coldly said before storming out of the bathroom.

Emily shook her head, "I think you're just making this up to get back at Toby for breaking up with you. You're unbelievable, Spencer."

Emily stormed out, leaving Spencer and Aria there. Tears poured out of Spencer's eyes, and Aria pulled her friend into a hug.

"They hate me! Emily doesn't even believe me," Spencer sobbed.

"No, they don't hate you, babe. They're just shocked, too. I'm... so sorry you had to go through this. Maybe there's something you don't know. Maybe there's another reason. Maybe we just have to keep digging to find out the truth," Aria comforted.

"That's what I thought, but I doubt it. _We_ were the ones that made his life hell at the beginning, and now he's getting back at us. He's smarter than I thought. He knows it takes one to know one," Spencer said.

"We're going to find out more, and I'm going to help you," Aria said. "There's probably things we don't know. And I will not rest until I know the real truth."


End file.
